1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving apparatus for opening and closing doors, and particularly to a sliding door apparatus for a railway platform. The opening of the sliding doors can be made to coincide with the entrances of any type of railway vehicle stopping at the platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is proposed by the official gazette of Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 57-2537 to form, at a platform for railway vehicles, a partition including a wall on the side of the platform facing the track and sliding doors on a face of the wall. The opening position of the sliding doors is adjusted in response to an error in the stopping position of a railway vehicle, to assure the safety of passengers or enhance the air conditioning efficiency of a building formed at the platform. This type of structure functions well when the type of railway vehicle is fixed.
However, with this conventional sliding door apparatus, when railway vehicles of many different types stop at the platform, the sliding doors cannot be opened in conformity with vehicle entrances which y widely in position and dimension. Particularly where it is necessary to change the sliding directions of the sliding doors, this conventional apparatus does not function satisfactorily.